


Protecting her is its own reward

by 123crossfire



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 22:02:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14861090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/123crossfire/pseuds/123crossfire
Summary: If Peridot was going to get paid $10,000 for being a bodyguard, she sure as hell is up for it.An AU where Peridot is Lapis's bodyguard.There's an actual plot, but it doesn't get serious until later.(Will think of a better summary when I can)





	Protecting her is its own reward

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, my first fanfic, let's see how this one turns ouT.

**Murder: Blue Diamond killed by her own sister?!**  
**(** _ **The Beach City Times)**_

**No one saw it coming, not even Blue Diamond herself. According to evidence, Yellow Diamond, her own sister, had stabbed Blue Diamond repeatedly, then, attempted to cover up.**

Then, a ripping sound could be heard as Peridot rips up the part of the newspaper. She was in Yellow Diamond's mansion as usual when the news of the murder came.

Everyone was kicked out, as Yellow had been arrested, and no one would be able to pay them. Contemplating her choices, Peridot had decided to go to Blue Diamond's mansion to pay her respect first.

Stopping at the door in front of Blue Diamond's mansion, she was about to knock before the door suddenly burst open. Stepping out, was a girl with orange-ish pink hair and a sharp nose. She looks up quizically at Peridot before seeming to understand.

"Quick! If you're here for the thing, you are already late. Come on." She motions to Peridot.

"W-wha...?" Peridot asks confused, but isn't given a chance to respond as she is literally dragged off.

The door behind her slams as she is sat into a seat, beside her were a few other people who seemed to be nervous, and some just restless.

Before she could question anything, a man in his early 40's walk in. "I'm going to assume you all know what you're here for, now, without further ado, I'm going to ask you questions, and whoever answers them correctly, get's the job."

 _Job?_ Peridot thought raising an eyebrow as the man paces around the room inspecting each and everyone who was there. "Now" he says suddenly. "What do you do if a person comes up threatening you?"

An answer immediately formed in Peridot's mind, but before she could voice it, a "Punch them." was yelled. Then, one after another, more responses like that could be heard. _Had they no brain or what-_

"I would call the police." She grumbles rolling her eyes. "And try _no_ t to get physical with the attacker unless absolutely necessary."

The man turns his head towards Peridot. An approving look on his face. "What's your name?"

"Peridot." She responds simply. "Peridot Olivine."

"And how old are you?"

"18" The blonde responds unsure why this was all relevant.

A pause. "Ok. The rest of you can go now, Peridot, follow me."

Blinking, the girl stands up quickly and follows the man. "Now," he starts, after the door to the office was closed. "I don't remember seeing you at last week's physical test, but it doesn't matter, I rather brains brawn." He explains taking out a piece of paper.

"What's that for?" Peridot asks as she skims over the page. _So THAT'S what this was?!_ She groaned a little as the words body guard stick out to her.

"Good of you to ask, this is so we can talk about the terms and such." The man announces taking out a pen from the left drawer.

The drawer looked messy, it had clumps of paper and pens all over, he really needed to organize them. One thing in particular though, stuck out to Peridot. A key. She wonders what it's for, maybe a locker? A secret room? Her thoughts were cut off however when the drawer was slammed shut again.

Turning her attention back to the man, she tried to think of ways to turn down the job, that is, until the man said: "Since this is an easy task, I'll only be paying you $10,000 a week."

"$10,000!?" Peridot could barely stop herself from shouting. _And ONLY?_ Exactly what you'd expect from the Diamond's. They were one of the richest people in the country after all.

"Yes. And so? Do you want it or not? If you do, sign here, and please be quick, I have a meeting later." Peridot didn't need to be told twice as she picked up the pen to sign her name. With the money, she could buy all the CPH merch she ever wanted!

"Great." He says taking the pen and paper pressing a bell off the side of his desk. "I'll have Garnet show you around." As if on cue, a woman, at least 6 feet tall walks in.

Garnet had a darker skin tone and curly hair that poofed into an almost square shape. Peridot wondered how it was possible, but then remembered her own hair that seemed to defy gravity.

"Hey, I'm Garnet." The woman says only after the man leaves. "And you are Peridot, correct?"

"Yes." She replies shortly as she stands up to stretch.

"Follow me then."

Peridot was in awe, every place Garnet showed her got even better than the last. From the dining hall to the courtyard. Of course she has already seen something similar due to being in Yellow Diamond's mansion, but it still never ceased to amaze her, how big and beautiful the place was.

That is, until her eyes land on a girl with royal blue hair. She gulps a little as her heart starts to pound uncontrollably. Her only thoughts at this point were: God damn, why am I so gay?


End file.
